everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Boots
Perseus "Percy" Boots is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the sly and mischevious son of the Puss in Boots. He strives to be like his father all the while maintaining the minimal work it takes to be a Royal. With bared fangs and shining eyes, Percy can barely keep his feet on the ground at the thought of fulfilling his destiny -- complete with untold riches at the end of it all. And that’s saying a lot, considering that his feet almost never touch the ground from all the parkouring he does. Character Personality Percy can be described in a few words: sly, mischievous, devious, flirty, and cocky. He is impulsive and disregards second thoughts for his actions. Percy is selfish and puts himself before others because he believes he is superior. Anyone that crosses paths with him would describe him to be conceited and arrogant, as he tends to show off all too much. Even if his personality is difficult to acquaint with, his charm makes up for it. Around people, he is seductive and flirtatious - such as saying things they want to hear in order to pickpocket them or to obtain something of theirs, such as their homework. He likes to brag that he can make any person blush within ten seconds of meeting them, and so far, in his eyes, he has not failed yet. Despite his playboy tendencies, he does not prefer to have a relationship at this time. He would rather follow his father’s footsteps closely and sweet-talk multiple people instead of being tied down. Celes, however, challenges this great, though Percy denies it. He is also very handsy and can’t keep his hands to himself, as he invades others’ personal space without regard. When it comes to friends or acquaintances, he is loyal in a subtle way. He believes in the phrase “I scratch your back, you scratch mine”, to an extent. Sometimes he fulfills his end of the bargain, other times, he does not. Promises are something that he does not keep so well either. He is known as the master of deception and can smooth talk through any situation; manipulating people for his own benefit. His eye is always on anything shiny and anything he wants, he gets. This is why he is so spontaneous as he lunges himself on whatever captures his attention without thinking first. He doesn’t believe he has the need to even second-guess himself, as, in his mind, he is always right. Even when his choices cause situations to go sour, he would blame outside forces instead of admitting his faults. His stubborn mind hinders him from seeing the truth as it really is. When he hears someone’s real negative thoughts about him, he would push it back to his subconscious, pretending that he didn’t even hear it. He still believes that he is the best, no matter what other people think of him. Though he does get insulted when it’s directly said to his face, but like before, he would rather ignore it. Being the lazy cat he is, he prefers to remain lazy, but when he is dedicated to one thing, he is willing to give it his all. This is especially the case when there is a barricade towards his destiny and graduation. Studies are never on his agenda, therefore, he would only achieve the minimal passing grade. Percy disregards peers’ stories or destinies and only puts emphasis on reading and re-reading his own story in case he missed any details about being Puss in Boots. It is the only thing he is anal about and would fight anyone that tries to sabotage his father’s legacy. As many would put it: Percy is a spitting image of Puss, and are the epitome of the phrase: Like father, like son. Hobbies and Interests Percy loves to steal and deceit others, disregarding the ethics of it all. He puts more effort on stealing golden things and sometimes jewelry and baubles. Percy has quite the collection from years of swiping from others, given that all his treasures lie in a pile next to his dresser. It is a rather large pile and he likes to lay on top of it for a nap or for a pamper. People have suspected him of nabbing from them, but after a smooth talk session with him, he is able to diverge their attention elsewhere. His terrible habit of thievery is why he refuses to room with anyone, lest they rat him out for having an impressive display of items in his room. That plan backfired when Headmaster Grimm gave the other half of his room to Romeo V. Cupid. The Headmaster had no choice but to room two delinquents together, as both of them can butt heads together instead of bothering both himself and his students. Percy does get annoyed that Romeo calls upon the afterlife in satanic rituals in the middle of the night, but annoys Romeo equally by scratching up his aerial silk sheets. Percy is an early riser and loves the atmosphere of the morning fog and brisk breezes. Getting up early catches up to him, however, whenever he is in class or perched upon a tree. He would knock out quickly to what he calls a “cat nap”. It is easy to wake him up, as he is a super light sleeper and would fidget at the sound of paper rustling. Despite his various cat naps, he is an energetic and athletic cat with a toned build to him. He enjoys the excitement and rush of parkour and running up tall things. With the help of his clawed fingers, he able to latch onto surfaces for easier access. As one observes his parkour, they may describe him as acrobatic and flexible in the way he maneuvers his way around. He does it primarily to show off and display his body since it takes a really big toll on his energy doing it. Dancing is another passion of his, but his favorites are hip hop and salsa. He adores interrupting the ballet class with his abrupt dancing, blasting his music over their classical ones. Madame Baba Yaga always chases him out with a broom, but that does not prevent him from returning. He also loves tango because of the close contact he has with other people, but he can never find a dance partner that wants to dance with him. He blames his claws being too sharp, but never the factor that he gets personally too close to one person. He takes this tango passion from Puss, as he watches his father do the dance a lot when he was younger. Another dance he likes to engage in is dancing at nightclubs past curfew time. It is pumping around the time he is expected to sleep, but when has Percy ever followed the rules? Appearance Percy stands at a full 6'2 and possesses smooth olive skin. His structure is toned and lean due to the exercise he does every day. He has a chiseled jawline like most boys in Ever After High does complete with sharp heterochromia eyes, one being green and the other being yellow. He is of East Asian descent with silky black hair highlighted in the front with electric green. His face is adorned with lime green face paint which matches his green tattoos that decorate his limbs. On top of his scalp, there are off-white ears that stick up and fade to black along with a few earrings on them. His other human ears usually have several piercings as well. He has a sharp tooth smile with feline teeth that show whenever he smiles or talks. Percy has a white button-up underneath all his clothes. He also wears a dark green collar vest that is dotted with yellow feathers. A vintage black jacket is thrown over it with a shredded and ripped tailcoat. Around his neck is a brown leather collar with a golden bell in front of his throat. Another shark tooth necklace hangs from his neck. He has brown gloves: one long and one short -- that have golden claws on the fingertips to compensate for his clawless fingers. A green sash wraps around his waist and two brown belts are clipped over it, complete with golden buckles. A small golden chain clips onto one of the belts and has little bell charms hanging from it. His pants are light brown and off-white with black buttons and two stripes on either side of the pants. His boots are his most prized possession as they are made from gold that Percy had stolen over the years and melted into shiny golden boots. They are carefully laid on top of black boots and adorn the whole boots with real gold. His tail is off white and black like his ears and has a golden ring on it. His tail is constantly moving and active in whatever he does. His cat form is off-white with black gradients on his legs and tail. His eyes are still heterochromatic and on his paws are golden clips to resemble boots. He turns into a cat whenever he needs to get up at a high enough place, or sometimes, just for fun. An instance of "fun" is transforming into a cat and perching on Celes' windowsill, and for some reason, she doesn't realize it is he who is hanging out with her and calls him "Sylar". Fairy tale – Puss in Boots How the Story Goes In the tale, a miller was on the brink of death and passes on his inheritance to his three sons: the eldest receiving the mill, the second eldest receiving mules and the youngest son inheriting a cat. Obviously disappointed, the youngest son was told by the cat that he will do everything in his power to make the son rich. But first, he requested a pair of boots to which the son obliged to. Afterward, the cat got to work, capturing a rabbit and presenting it to the king of the land. For many months, the cat delivered gifts to the king. One day, the kind was out on a stroll with his daughter, the princess, on a carriage. Seeing this, the cat told his master, the youngest son, to strip and go into the lake. The cat took the clothes and stuffed them underneath a rock. The cat captured the attention of the king, fully distressed, explaining that his master had been robbed of his clothes while bathing in the lake. The king took in the cat's master, dressing him in royal clothes, which captured the attention of the princess. She immediately fell in love with him. The cat runs ahead of the carriage, announcing that his young master owned some land and encounters an ogre who inhabited a piece of land. The ogre is capable of transforming into many creatures and the cat deceived him, giving him the challenge to change into a mouse. When he did, the cat pounced on him and devours him. The land then belonged to the young master and the King was so impressed, he gave riches and his daughter to the young master. The cat then kept his promise and lives in riches with his young master. How does Percy come into it? Percy's father, Puss, is notorious for his crimes, and wanted posters are plastered throughout the Ever After world with his face on it. He has a habit of seducing women and men, sleeping with many of them and sneaking off into the night. He doesn't keep up with anyone that he might be the potential father for, all except for Percy. Percy is next in line to become the next Puss in Boots, due to Puss approving of this descendant path. Percy will start from scratch and live in poverty with his the next owner of the Puss in Boots legacy. Percy hopes he would be like Puss when he grows up, therefore, he learns whatever his father does to follow closely into his footsteps, including flirting abilities, parkour, thieving, and perhaps even assassination someday. He is most excited about the riches that lie at the end of his path and would do anything to get there. Relationships Family Father Maestro Matteo “Puss” Boots is the previous carrier of the Boots legacy. Percy is in good relations with his father. He looks up to his father as Matteo taught him how to steal, sweet talk and parkour. Puss handed down his trusty sword and flintlock pistol to Percy when Percy turned 18 and they are Percy’s most prized possessions. Ever since he was little, Percy was taught to handle weapons, as Puss insisted that he was not going to let Percy into the real world without those skills. They both still contact each other via MirrorPad and Percy often leaves his dorm at night to hang out with his father at his estate. Mother Percy does not know much about his mother, but he hears from Uncle that his mother was a very beautiful woman and despite Matteo having many partners and lovers, he loved her the most. Unfortunately, she was betrothed to another man, but only had feelings for Matteo and not her fiance. He offered to help her run away with him, but she denied, worried about her family's well being without her. Additionally, because Puss was so notorious, he had to leave her so that no one would suspect her and cause her harm. Puss was saddened by it, as he believed that he could have started a real family this time. Puss then resumed his playboy life, and one day, a beautiful woman knocked at the doors of Uncle's castle. She appeared desperate, as observed from her messy hair and clothes wet from the rain, hastily asking for Puss, but unfortunately, Puss was off in a far country by the time she arrived at the castle. The woman mentioned that she needed to leave something to him, but Uncle denied her, given that many of Puss’ partners have pulled off the same act. What set her apart from the other suitors was that she had left a gold tail ring into Percy's small hand. As quickly as she came, she left just as quickly. Uncle took the baby in until the morn, planning to drop Percy off at an orphanage when dawn breaks. Puss had returned early in the morning to deliver off some treasures in his room and Uncle welcomed him home. Uncle nonchalantly spoke of another child that was dropped off by another woman but reassured Puss that he would deliver the baby to the orphanage soon. Puss agreed -- but then did a double-take on the golden tail ring held tightly in Percy's hand. Immediately, he recognized it-- as it was the promise ring he had given to the love of his life. Puss knew that this baby was one he must keep, as Percy was the only remanent of his love, and was to be the child they both hoped to raise together. Ever since then, the promise ring was given to Percy which was then placed around his tail as a symbol of his mother. Puss raised him properly, always taking him alongside with him during thievery and hunts, which, growing up, Percy loved. Still, Percy couldn’t help but be curious at who his mother is, He, however, keeps it at the back of his mind since his whole focus was primarily on following his destiny and keeping true to the Puss in Boots tale. To this day, Percy knows that his father is still looking for his amorcita, and it had been many grueling years, but he hasn’t given up, even if she was married by now. "Uncle" Luciano “Uncle” Oriol is Matteo’s owner as part of the Puss in Boots legacy. Percy grew up in a rich castle with Luciano and his wife, the Princess of the story. The Princess aided in being a maternal figure for Percy and she would help him with his wardrobe and etiquette. She believed that Percy should at least know when a line is crossed and how to be polite, therefore, taught him how to. Luciano helped him improve his weaponry skill and strength to prepare him for a fight whenever. Their son is also good friends with Percy, as they love to fight each other -- sometimes surprising the other with attacks on random occasions. The Princess’s father, the King rarely talks to Percy, but does give encouraging words every so often. The same goes for the Queen and her outlook on Percy. Friends Percy calls Ashlynn Ella a “bestie” since he is always on the lookout for discounts at her shoe shop. She finds it comical that he stares at the boot section in awe, even requesting to try on the glass walking boots. Of course, he didn’t fit the boots, but he still walked around in them as if they were the perfect size. Being around in the shoe shop for a while, he sometimes encounters Sparrow Hood, who also hides within the ladies’ shoe aisle sometimes. They both like to sing loudly and disturb the other customers because annoying + annoying = double the annoying. Romeo V. Cupid As much as Percy doesn't like to admit it, he does consider his roommate, Romeo to be a friend. Maybe even best friend, if you're able to pry that statement from his tongue. If you were the unlucky ones to be next door to these roommates, shouts and insults could be heard from inside of the dorm. It was so consistent that their neighbors often asked to be moved elsewhere to escape from the loud volumes. If anything, both Percy and Romeo both find ways to fight or anger the other, whether if it was intentional or not. Percy has a habit of ripping up Romeo's aerial silks (blame the cat side of him wanting to claw at anything hanging) and Romeo awakens Percy from his cat naps due to his ahem... loud partners. Even with the constant bickering and annoyances, they both have a sense of attachment for each other and it is apparent when they are getting ready together in the morning or pouring their hearts out to one another about their problems. Both are mysterious in their own ways, but respect those aspects of themselves. Romeo often goes to Percy to talk about his romantic problems with his ex-boyfriend, and at times falls asleep in Percy’s arms due to long nights of talking and crying. In the morning, they both act as nothing happened and go back to fighting as usual. For Percy’s case, he often goes to his roommate for advice about feelings and romance in general, as he didn’t know how to deal with them ever since he met Celes. He hopes that speaking with the son of the god of love could help him figure out his emotions, and though Romeo isn’t all for love himself, he offers advice to Percy and gives heart to heart sessions to aid in Percy’s confusing romantic journey. Afterward, they both start talking about flirting and who the hottest person they hit on that day was, just to lighten the mood. Even if both of them speak about Celes often, Percy does get very annoyed when Romeo flirts with her, and it's very apparent on his disapproving expression. Percy’s irritated face only makes Romeo want to do it more frequently (which he does) and Percy is glad Celes does not show interest back to the pink Cupid boy. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Percy and Anne were childhood friends who have known each other ever since they were kindergarteners. Their fathers have traveled a lot with each other due to the thirst for adventure and Anne was often left with Percy’s uncle some of the time. They, at first, hated each other due to the fear of “cooties”, but became close due to their love of sparring. Anne was a natural at sword fighting and always corrected Percy’s uncle of his stance or position for fencing. Anne’s own father taught her to wield a rapier and she beat her dear feline friend every time. After all, she basically taught Percy how to improve his technique. He sees her as his little sister, even if she still overpowers him at her extensive swordsmanship skill. Percy was the only person she trusted with her secret: she told him how she preferred girls and had no interest in the opposite gender. Percy, of course, was understanding, as he and his father did not care for gender when it comes to courting. Equally as much, she is the only person Percy trusts with the pistol his father handed down to him. Kitty Cheshire He also considers Kitty Cheshire as a friend since he admires her teleportation skills and that they both do mischievous kitty things together as well. Just as she does, he loves taking cat naps with her as they both occupy branches on the same tree. When they’re adventurous, they both would pull pranks on other students. It’s funny for them since both of them do not get into trouble for that as they would be “following their destinies”. Minuette Dancer During one of the ballet classes, which he interrupted, he had bumped into Minuette, and then met her again in Ashlynn's shoe shop. They became good friends with their similar interests, even finding out that they both love to sneak out of the dorms to boogie on the dance floor. Krystal Glassmountain Percy has a lot of people he likes to bother and one of them is Krystal Glassmountain. She has a lovely glass crown on her head that is much too shiny for him not to steal. He likes to play around with her and flirt, his claws always a few centimeters away from her glass items. Even if they weren't gold, he was still interested in it, and also interested in the golden apple pies that Krystal talks about. He intends to see for himself just what this "golden" item she is talking about. David D. Jones David's father knew Percy's father many years ago as Matteo was always the only one to swoop in and steal Davy Jones's booty. Of course, this sprung a friendly rivalry between the both of them in where Davy's ship was one of the most difficult places to steal anything from because Davy goes to sea all the time: having Puss to steal things quickly and flee before Davy sets sail. This seeped into Percy as he still loves following his father's footsteps, and this would mean infiltrating David's ship to steal some gold. Both of them do seem to have a thing for shiny things and it would either end up with the both of them fighting over it or helping each other gain some of that booty. Either way, they have a cat and fish relationship and mission impossible partners in crime. Nautica Magna Lympha At first, it was rather difficult to befriend Nautica, mostly because she was constantly surrounded by water. Percy did not prefer being soaked and it happens a lot when he does try to approach her. Eventually, Nautica's seawater magic was controlled better and Percy found his way in just to use his usual flirting techniques on her. Like most girls, she rejected his attempts, but not before befriending him and looking past his charms. They butt heads a lot but do enjoy each other's company as cat and fish. Pet Percy has a falcon named Aristotle who likes to perch on top of Percy’s gold pile sometimes. He is very useful when it comes to stealing as well. His powerful and quick wings allow him to swoop down and snatch anything in someone’s hand. He then flies back up to land on Percy’s forearm, dropping off the treasure into Percy’s hand. Romance Percy is too focused on his destiny to be tied down to a single person. He is aware that people are crushing on him like Nautica, but then again, he thinks that every girl and guy in school has a crush on him. He has no problem with flirting with each and every one of them enough to invade their personal space. Either way, he doesn’t seem to be interested in being in a committed relationship at the moment since he has bigger fish to fry. Celes Mochigome Even if romance is the last thing he wants to be involved in, Percy had been bothering Celes Mochigome for a while and it always ends up with her shouting at him. He still likes to flirt with her and prod into her everyday life, and he doesn't let her outbursts get to him. Either way, he feels like she is one of the most genuine people that he's ever met, as she voiced her annoyance on him and says things that others wouldn’t. Her critiques helped him look at himself at another perspective in trying to be a better person. Percy does try to ignore harsh criticism, but lately, he's been taking her words to heart and he isn't sure why. Perhaps it was the cat within himself being enticed to a bunny. . Outfits Trivia/Recap *He loves to dance to hip-hop. He is able to pop and lock and breakdance and usually does it at the dance studio. Sometimes he disrupts the ballet classes to show off. *He parties at the Red Shoe Dance Club most nights. It is usually after curfew but he sneaks out anyways and vaults up to his dorm after it is finished. *Loves to tango, being a little to close for comfort when doing so. *He adores Kitty Cheshire’s magical transportation abilities but doesn’t have them. He makes do by parkouring, which is a close second to get to where he needs faster. It helps that he’s a cat and is fast on his feet. *He is well versed in Spanish. *Percy has a strong Spanish accent. which he is insecure about. *He’s super annoying and never shuts up. He thinks everyone likes him, though. *His tail is constantly moving and highly animated no matter what he’s doing. *He turns into a cat a lot and uses this to his advantage. *His guilty pleasure is shopping at Ashlynn Ella’s Glass Slipper Shoe Store but he will not tell anyone. He hangs out there just to look at the new shipment of boots. *He has a habit of smooth talking through his assignments, but it catches up to him quickly because he never does them. *Probably the laziest Royal there is. He likes his destiny a lot and wouldn’t want to change it, but his Royal ranks stink. *He’s a thief and likes to pickpocket his classmates. Never leave your finished homework out – he will find a way to steal it and make it his own. *He's also a lock picker and can open doors using his claws. It was a technique he learned from Blondie Lockes. *Keeps catnip in his pouches along with golden coins. He loves anything shiny and gets wide eye upon encountering them. If he likes it, he will take it, no matter what. This is why being roomies with him is difficult. Romeo threatens to tell everyone about his stolen goods if Percy didn't stop stealing from him. *He has dabbled in bullfighting before, but it freaks him out a lot. *He has a bunch of other tattoos but has to cover most of them up. The marks on his face is paint, however. *He is president of the RoyalTEAM dance club, which is something he is actually passionate about running. It is a dance team for those who prefer hip-hop dancing like he does. *He has an RP blog!! (Still trying to renovate it lol) Original Description Commentary What's up, you royal pains? The name's Percy Boots: the one and only son of the Puss in Boots. You should know him; the kitty with the big giant boots and who sweet talks even the richest of kings? The cat that stood up for his owner and through deception, was able to make both of them rich? Yup, that's him. I totally want to grow up to be just like my old man. I inherited his quick reflexes and keen senses which gives me the ability to swoop in and steal yo things. I even stole Professor Daring Charming's mirror one time and that made him dismiss class early. Needless to say, people always request me to do stuff like that to get out of class sooner. Sure, I was the first to get accused, but with a sharp tongue, you can get away with anything. Just saying, I totally anyone's type, yo. I mean, who doesn't want all this? Everyone loves me. If I were you, I'd do anything to get to this kitty. I know, I know, I'm so irresistible. I don't know how I can handle all this hotness all in one go. I mean, I look at myself in the mirror every morning and I still get shocked at how gorgeous I am. Here, touch the fabric of my shirt. Feel that? 100% boyfriend material. I'm A+ hot stuff, babe. Hm, I suppose I should tell you something about myself then. My favorite hangout is the Red Shoes Dance Club and you can see me there partying at night and practicing dance by day in the studio next to it. I'm pretty good at dancing and hard-hitting choreography is my favorite. I have my boots to thank for that. I'm a bit of a party guy and I arrive at my dorm like way past curfew. It's a good thing I can vault up to the dorm window. Guess that's all you need to know for now. Don't expect too much from me since I'm a Royal and all. Future/AUs Kiss Gun Secret Agent AU (written by Bluebutterflychan) Secret agent Percy Boots, leading field operative of the Golden Gun syndicate, is sent to investigate a highly suspicious, very mysterious and exceedingly beautiful woman who keeps showing up uninvited to Director M's especially shady fêtes. Celes Mochigome just wants to do her normal job in peace, thanks. Full Moon Rising (written by Bluebutterflychan) After all, that's what the story says-- the Puss in Boots is supposed to catch the rabbit, and then the rest of his destiny can fall into place. '' ''(Percy Boots/Celes Mochigome, romantic comedy feat. inappropriate parents) Felicity Mochigome Boots Percy's future daughter. The two of them have a type of mischevious relationship, in where he spoils her rotten. She is a huge daddy's girl, and he often calls her his ''princesa. ''Felicity seems to enjoy being a descendant of the Boots legacy, excited to take on the role as her father did. Every time she pranks someone, Percy would at first, reprimand her, then go back on his word to join her. With some convincing, Percy's son, Artemis, would join afterward. They all get in trouble with Celes in the end. Quotes *"Just saying, I totally anyone’s type, yo. I mean, who doesn’t want all this? Everyone loves me. If I were you, I’d do anything to get to this kitty." *"I know, I know, I’m so irresistible. I don’t know how I can handle all this hotness all in one go. I mean, I look at myself in the mirror every morning and I still get shocked at how gorgeous I am." Portrayals Percy's faceclaim would be Kai from EXO-K. Kai possesses feline ilke appearances and likes to smirk, much like Percy. Their hair also matches to an extent and Kai's body frame is similar to Percy. Kai's dancing style also matches closely to how Percy dances, which is fierce choreography and hard -ihtting pop and locks. Kai is also very flirty and handsy, regardless of who he is with at the time; this translates over to Percy for he is the same and loves to flirt and touch others with his sharp, golden claws. He does not realize that it makes others uncomfortable either. Percy would be voiced by Max Mittelman, but with a Spanish accent. He likes to sing sometimes but doesn't like to showcase his singing voice to others. His voice would be very boyish and deep, with a hint of slyness. He only sings to himself while polishing his boots or if he is in the shower. Gallery Percy Boots.png|Basic outfit Percyfair.png|Getting Fairest Percyhattastic.png|Hat-Tastic Tea Party Percy birthday.png|Birthday Ball Perdsgj copy.png|Just a really dumb cat Percy's_Dad.png|Percy with his dad, Puss In Boots. Perccat.png|Percy's cat form Percydate.png|Date Night Percythrone.png| Thronecoming king coming your way Percy Dragon.png|Dragon Games Percy Wonderland Percy.png|Way Too Wonderland Percy Winter.png| Epic Winter Percy Legacy.png|Legacy Day for Leggy-sea day PercyMirrorBeach.png|Finally a new Percy outfit sexycat.jpg|i blame this on the ffc Ce.png|Enchantimals AU April Fool's 2019 Percy by RedTaiga.png|Commissioned RedTaiga Percy-fanart by hidden.jpeg| Art by Hiddenfolk. Thank you!! percy-celes-small.png|Art by Qvarr! percy-celes-date-night.png|Date Night with Celes Celes and percy.png|Art by Qvarr~ Celes lap.png|Low budget Celes and Percy tbh Memes2.jpg|what a cat-astrophe Cat.png|Requested by a follower lmao Pride.jpg|what the heck percy Sleepy-time.png|Art by Qvarr Playboy-bunny-homiestars.png| A thanks to everyone for voting Celes and Percy for SOTM! Puuuuuuurcy.png|Art by DatAsymptote! Thank you <3 BRODE.png| Percy and Auliver Midas aka Golden Thief/Brode and Auliver's weekly kidnapping Christmas.png|Percy digging through Destiny's bag This is war.png|Roommates that never get along. dad copy.png|Percy's dad for Father's Day playboybunnys.jpg|Valentine's Day present :) Art by lazi-skeli Fairest on ice couple pack.jpg|Percy clinging onto Celes bc he hates snow. Art by the lovely Patchworks Inc~! Playboybunny-sketchbyhidden.jpeg| Art by Hiddenfolk. The greatest outfit Percy could have ever put on. Percy and Krystal.png|GardenofDaisy, my secret santa!! Art is by them <3 Percy and Krystal SS 2016.png|Art by GardenofDaisy!! Ahhh this looks fantastic <3 Dnp.png|David D. Jones and Parcy looking at dat booty Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Puss in Boots Category:Estella's stars Category:Ship of the Month Category:Characters of the Month